Dare Desuka? Part 2
by Nakajima Hikari
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke, tak menyangka dia akan mengalami hal yang pahit. Dia tak menyangka, Hoshina Akira akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi dengan masa lalunya? Siapa itu Yabu Kouta? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan teman-temannya?
1. Chapter 1

**DARE DESUKA?**** PART ****2**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota (coming soon)

[Chinen's POV]

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, pengumuman hasil ujian kami belum juga di tempel. Aku semakin deg-degan. Ada apa ini? Aku makin tak sabaran saja, mungkin karena aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya hehe. Begitu ku alihkan pandanganku dari papan pengumuman aku melihat sosoknya. Gyaahh, kawaii na... Dia cantik sekali. Aah, lagi-lagi aku melamun. Sudah-sudah sebaiknya aku duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil mendengar musik kesukaanku.

Tak lama sebelum aku akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon itu kulihat anak-anak tampak ramai berkumpul kemabli di papan pengumuman. Aah sial, baru saja aku ingin duduk ternyata hasil pengumuman akan di tempel. Huuh…

Aku pun segera menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Ahh chotto matte, si Yuto kemana? Yuto? Oh Yuto? Dimana anak itu?

"Aku di sini." jawab Yuto.

"Ahh yokatta. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Hey hey, aku dari tadi di sampingmu. Kau saja yang asik dengan lamunanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, haah? Apa ada masalah dengan kakakkmu di rumah?"

"Heeh? Ada apa sampai-sampai kau menyebut kakakku? Biarkan saja dia. Aku benci dia kalau dia sudah mulai mengolok-ngolokku karena badanku yang kecil ini tak seperti pada cowok remaja umumnya."

"Hahaha, aku turut berduka untukmu, Chii." Apa maksudnya turut berduka? Memangnya aku sudah meninggal? Kejam kau Yuto!

Sudah sudah, aku ingin melihat nilaiku. Karena badanku yang mungil ini aku bisa masuk di antara kerumunan-kerumunan orang banyak, namun aku lupa kalau aku bersama Yuto. Yasudahlah, toh juga dia pasti bisa melihat dari belakang sana karena tingginya yang super itu. Lagi-lagi soal tinggi badan, lama-lama aku muak juga ya? Ckck.

[Yuto's POV]

Kemana lagi si Chii? Duh itu anak, mentang-mentang badannya yang pendek bisa masuk di antara krumunan orang-orang ini. Tapi yasudahlah, kuharap dia tak apa-apa di dalam sana.

Setelah mengalamai perjalanan berat akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan jelas hasil pengumuman di papan itu.

"AKU LULUS! YEAAAYY!" sambut Chinen dengan ceria dari belakang.

"Aaah, omedetou, Chii." aku tak menghiraukan omongan Chinen, aku penasaran dengan hasilku. Semoga aku beruntung.

Saat aku lihat hasilnya, ternyata…

"Aku berhasil? Hontou ni?" aku hanya bisa mengangap, bingung, heran, dan enatah apalah. Aku tak percaya. Benarkah? Aku tak bermimpi bukan? Ku lihat sekali lagi dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Ya, benar! Tak ada yang salah. Aku memperoleh peringkat pertama. Wooow, sekilas aku melihat Chinen yang mulai tersenyum misterius padaku.

"Yeyyy! Kau berhasil Yuti! Aku turut senang denganmu." Kulihat Chinen tampak gembira sekali. Namun ada yang mengganjal, kenapa Yamada ada di peringkat bawah? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti.

Kulihat Yama-chan berada di belakang sana, dia terlihat lemas. Ada apa ini? Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Semoga saja dia tak apa-apa.

[Yamada's POV]

Kulihat Yuto dan Chinen bersenang-senang di depan sana. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berada di peringkat bawah? Aku sangat yakin saat ujian kemarin, tapi… kenapa hasilnya berbalik dengan yang aku harapkan? Aku tak mau mempercayai ini. Pasti ada yang tak beres! Duuh, pusing! Aku… aku…

Brukk…

[Chinen's POV]

"AAAAA!" kudengar teriakan orang-orang di belakang sana. Nani? Nani? Nani? Ada apa? Kulihat ada yang pingsan di sana. Dare? Dare? Dare? Aku menarik baju Yuto dan dia pun mengangguk. Aku dan Yuto pun menuju tempat itu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Entahlah… aku tak tau.

Saat sampai di tempat itu kudapati…

"Yama-chan?" ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan enaknya di tengah keramaian ini? Aku pun mendekati Yama-chan dan membangunkannya.

"Hooi Yamada, kau kenapa?" tak ada reaksi yang datang dari sosok Yama-chan. Kuulangi sekali lagi sambil berbisik di telinga Yama-chan.

"HOOOIII YAAMMAA-CHAAAN! DAAAIJOOOUBUU KAA?" tetap saja tak ada reaksi darinya. Kurasakan Yuto menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Dia pingsan. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke ruang UKS." Kulihat wajah Yuto yang sedikit panik, tapi baiklah kasihan si Yama. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuberusaha untuk mengangkat Yama-chan. Haaah, untung ada Yuto. Kalau tidak bisa jadi apa aku ini? Yama-chan, kenapa kau berat sekali huuh? Kau makan berapa kilo beras sehari. Duuh…

Setelah kami sampai di UKS, sang guru datang untuk memeriksa Yama. Yaah karena kami bukan siapa-siapa, kami menunggu di luar UKS. Selintas aku memikirkan lagi tentang gadis yang kusukai itu. Aku belum menyatakannya! Arrgghhh seandainya tak ada kejadian ini mungkin tadi aku sudah menyatakannya. Kulirik Yuto lagi. Dia hanya diam. Ada apa ini? Biasanya dia tak seperti ini. Huft…

Kulihat ibu suster keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursiku dan menanyakan keadaan Yama-chan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin kalian bisa menyemangatinya di dalam sana?" kulihat ibu suster itu pergi sambil tersenyum. Kirei na… hadeeh, tujuanku di sini untuk apa sebenarnya? Kulihat Yuto melangkah menuju pintu UKS.

"Kau tak mau masuk?" kata Yuto.

"Un~ baiklah." Aku pun mengikuti Yuto memasuki ruangan. Tampak sepi dan sunyi sekali di ruangan ini. Kulihat Yama-chan yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur itu. Aaahhhh aku iri dengannya! Mengapa ia mempunyai wajah putih mulus seperti itu? Mukanya tampak cantik juga yah kalau lagi tidur. Seperti seorang gadis cantik ckck. Kenapa jadi ngawur gini?

Kulihat Yama-chan bergerak! Tampaknya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu!

"A… A… Aki…" terputus! Ayolah Yama-chan, ganbatte! Kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya? Jangan buatku penasaran seperti ini. Pukk… kulihat tangan Yuto mendarat di bahuku. Mukanya mulai serius. Aneh, dari tadi aku heran dengan tingkah Yuto.

"Ada apa?" bisikku pelan.

"Hmmmm….." dia terdiam. Hmm? Cuma 'hmmmm'? Apa yang mau kau katakana haah? Kenapa orang-orang ini membuatku penasaran. Huft…

"A… A… A… ki… r… r… a…" haah? Akira? Dare dare dare? Siapa dia? Kulihat Yuto mulai panik. Ada apa ini? Kuberanikan bertanya pada Yuto, mukanya terlihat serem.

"Akira? Kau kenal dengannya Yuto?" kulihat Yuto hanya terdiam. Seperti melamun. Kutepuk pundaknya dan berkata…

"Hey Yuti-chan, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau mengenal Akira?"

"Aaah… maaf. Hmmm… tidak, aku tak tau dia. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aaa… sou ka?" kulihat Yuto kembali terdiam. Tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam menuju Yama-chan, syereeemmmm.

Apakah mungkin…?


	2. Chapter 2

**DARE DESUKA?**** PART ****2**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota (coming soon)

[Chinen's POV]

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, pengumuman hasil ujian kami belum juga di tempel. Aku semakin deg-degan. Ada apa ini? Aku makin tak sabaran saja, mungkin karena aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya hehe. Begitu ku alihkan pandanganku dari papan pengumuman aku melihat sosoknya. Gyaahh, kawaii na... Dia cantik sekali. Aah, lagi-lagi aku melamun. Sudah-sudah sebaiknya aku duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil mendengar musik kesukaanku.

Tak lama sebelum aku akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon itu kulihat anak-anak tampak ramai berkumpul kemabli di papan pengumuman. Aah sial, baru saja aku ingin duduk ternyata hasil pengumuman akan di tempel. Huuh…

Aku pun segera menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Ahh chotto matte, si Yuto kemana? Yuto? Oh Yuto? Dimana anak itu?

"Aku di sini." jawab Yuto.

"Ahh yokatta. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Hey hey, aku dari tadi di sampingmu. Kau saja yang asik dengan lamunanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, haah? Apa ada masalah dengan kakakkmu di rumah?"

"Heeh? Ada apa sampai-sampai kau menyebut kakakku? Biarkan saja dia. Aku benci dia kalau dia sudah mulai mengolok-ngolokku karena badanku yang kecil ini tak seperti pada cowok remaja umumnya."

"Hahaha, aku turut berduka untukmu, Chii." Apa maksudnya turut berduka? Memangnya aku sudah meninggal? Kejam kau Yuto!

Sudah sudah, aku ingin melihat nilaiku. Karena badanku yang mungil ini aku bisa masuk di antara kerumunan-kerumunan orang banyak, namun aku lupa kalau aku bersama Yuto. Yasudahlah, toh juga dia pasti bisa melihat dari belakang sana karena tingginya yang super itu. Lagi-lagi soal tinggi badan, lama-lama aku muak juga ya? Ckck.

[Yuto's POV]

Kemana lagi si Chii? Duh itu anak, mentang-mentang badannya yang pendek bisa masuk di antara krumunan orang-orang ini. Tapi yasudahlah, kuharap dia tak apa-apa di dalam sana.

Setelah mengalamai perjalanan berat akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan jelas hasil pengumuman di papan itu.

"AKU LULUS! YEAAAYY!" sambut Chinen dengan ceria dari belakang.

"Aaah, omedetou, Chii." aku tak menghiraukan omongan Chinen, aku penasaran dengan hasilku. Semoga aku beruntung.

Saat aku lihat hasilnya, ternyata…

"Aku berhasil? Hontou ni?" aku hanya bisa mengangap, bingung, heran, dan enatah apalah. Aku tak percaya. Benarkah? Aku tak bermimpi bukan? Ku lihat sekali lagi dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Ya, benar! Tak ada yang salah. Aku memperoleh peringkat pertama. Wooow, sekilas aku melihat Chinen yang mulai tersenyum misterius padaku.

"Yeyyy! Kau berhasil Yuti! Aku turut senang denganmu." Kulihat Chinen tampak gembira sekali. Namun ada yang mengganjal, kenapa Yamada ada di peringkat bawah? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti.

Kulihat Yama-chan berada di belakang sana, dia terlihat lemas. Ada apa ini? Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Semoga saja dia tak apa-apa.

[Yamada's POV]

Kulihat Yuto dan Chinen bersenang-senang di depan sana. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berada di peringkat bawah? Aku sangat yakin saat ujian kemarin, tapi… kenapa hasilnya berbalik dengan yang aku harapkan? Aku tak mau mempercayai ini. Pasti ada yang tak beres! Duuh, pusing! Aku… aku…

Brukk…

[Chinen's POV]

"AAAAA!" kudengar teriakan orang-orang di belakang sana. Nani? Nani? Nani? Ada apa? Kulihat ada yang pingsan di sana. Dare? Dare? Dare? Aku menarik baju Yuto dan dia pun mengangguk. Aku dan Yuto pun menuju tempat itu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Entahlah… aku tak tau.

Saat sampai di tempat itu kudapati…

"Yama-chan?" ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan enaknya di tengah keramaian ini? Aku pun mendekati Yama-chan dan membangunkannya.

"Hooi Yamada, kau kenapa?" tak ada reaksi yang datang dari sosok Yama-chan. Kuulangi sekali lagi sambil berbisik di telinga Yama-chan.

"HOOOIII YAAMMAA-CHAAAN! DAAAIJOOOUBUU KAA?" tetap saja tak ada reaksi darinya. Kurasakan Yuto menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Dia pingsan. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke ruang UKS." Kulihat wajah Yuto yang sedikit panik, tapi baiklah kasihan si Yama. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuberusaha untuk mengangkat Yama-chan. Haaah, untung ada Yuto. Kalau tidak bisa jadi apa aku ini? Yama-chan, kenapa kau berat sekali huuh? Kau makan berapa kilo beras sehari. Duuh…

Setelah kami sampai di UKS, sang guru datang untuk memeriksa Yama. Yaah karena kami bukan siapa-siapa, kami menunggu di luar UKS. Selintas aku memikirkan lagi tentang gadis yang kusukai itu. Aku belum menyatakannya! Arrgghhh seandainya tak ada kejadian ini mungkin tadi aku sudah menyatakannya. Kulirik Yuto lagi. Dia hanya diam. Ada apa ini? Biasanya dia tak seperti ini. Huft…

Kulihat ibu suster keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursiku dan menanyakan keadaan Yama-chan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin kalian bisa menyemangatinya di dalam sana?" kulihat ibu suster itu pergi sambil tersenyum. Kirei na… hadeeh, tujuanku di sini untuk apa sebenarnya? Kulihat Yuto melangkah menuju pintu UKS.

"Kau tak mau masuk?" kata Yuto.

"Un~ baiklah." Aku pun mengikuti Yuto memasuki ruangan. Tampak sepi dan sunyi sekali di ruangan ini. Kulihat Yama-chan yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur itu. Aaahhhh aku iri dengannya! Mengapa ia mempunyai wajah putih mulus seperti itu? Mukanya tampak cantik juga yah kalau lagi tidur. Seperti seorang gadis cantik ckck. Kenapa jadi ngawur gini?

Kulihat Yama-chan bergerak! Tampaknya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu!

"A… A… Aki…" terputus! Ayolah Yama-chan, ganbatte! Kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya? Jangan buatku penasaran seperti ini. Pukk… kulihat tangan Yuto mendarat di bahuku. Mukanya mulai serius. Aneh, dari tadi aku heran dengan tingkah Yuto.

"Ada apa?" bisikku pelan.

"Hmmmm….." dia terdiam. Hmm? Cuma 'hmmmm'? Apa yang mau kau katakana haah? Kenapa orang-orang ini membuatku penasaran. Huft…

"A… A… A… ki… r… r… a…" haah? Akira? Dare dare dare? Siapa dia? Kulihat Yuto mulai panik. Ada apa ini? Kuberanikan bertanya pada Yuto, mukanya terlihat serem.

"Akira? Kau kenal dengannya Yuto?" kulihat Yuto hanya terdiam. Seperti melamun. Kutepuk pundaknya dan berkata…

"Hey Yuti-chan, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau mengenal Akira?"

"Aaah… maaf. Hmmm… tidak, aku tak tau dia. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aaa… sou ka?" kulihat Yuto kembali terdiam. Tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam menuju Yama-chan, syereeemmmm.

Apakah mungkin…?


End file.
